


Depois de um dia infernal...

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Fanfic Game [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Erotic Massage, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Depois de um ataque inimigo, Sanji fica exausto, irritado, no limite de seu humor e suas forças, tudo o que ele NÃO precisa é de um espadachim intrometido compartilhando espaço com ele.* Fanfic também postada no Spirit *** Fanfic pertencente a Coletânea "Fanfic Game"***** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Fanfic Game [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636099
Kudos: 1





	Depois de um dia infernal...

**Author's Note:**

> [SanZo]
> 
> *One Piece não me pertence... mas, se assim fosse, os dias de Sanji e Zoro terminariam igual a esta fic!*
> 
> Oieeeee!!!
> 
> Esta fic foi escrita originalmente em resposta a um desafio em um grupo no facebook, e eu deveria postar ela em uma coletânea que já tenho aqui, mas, resolvi postá-la à parte primeiro porque é níver so sanji, depois que é com a intenção de que vocês apreciem com mais calma... rs...
> 
> Espero que gostem!!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## A boa ação do Zoro

Fora um dia infernal, pensou, mas quando abriu a porta... sabia, que este dia não havia terminado! A madeira estourou contra a parede do quarto de hotel barato que Nami conseguira para passarem a noite depois de uma infestação de formigas gigantes no Sunny, o cozinheiro era o mais enlouquecido entre todos os tripulantes, não apenas seu estoque tinha ido para o beleléu — e ele teve que comprar suprimentos para alimentar um batalhão por quinze dias em menos de uma hora — como também teve que gerenciar uma faxina absurda no navio depois de descobrir que tinha monstros de três metros de altura, meia tonelada, com presas abomináveis e olhos desprezíveis atacando e reinando na sua cozinha; fora obrigado a começar uma luta com os insetos que pareciam saídos de Little Garden, mas... isso era o menor de seus problemas, uma vez que não lera o nome escrito no pequeno papel que apanhou das mãos de Nami, um papel sobre o compartilhamento dos quartos.

Sanji levou o cigarro aos lábios e tragou com força, seu cérebro à beira de um colapso, e nem a nicotina estava lhe oferecendo conforto suficiente, ele jogou um olhar enraivecido para seu companheiro sorteado.

— O que está fazendo aqui, maldito? — Sanji cuspiu as palavras, mais uma tragada e o cigarro já estava pronto para ser desprezado no primeiro cinzeiro que encontrou.

— Pergunto o mesmo, seu inútil, você nem mesmo leu o nome que aquela bruxa o emparelhou? — A voz grave e pausada soou irritada no quarto vazio.

— Chegou aqui como? — Sanji questionou atravessando o quarto e sentando-se na cama atirando a mochila em um canto.

Um olho verde escuros mirava Sanji com irritação aparente, sentado reto em uma poltrona no canto do quarto, Zoro deu de ombros.

— Usopp me deixou aqui. — Respondeu indiferente. — Preferia ter ficado com o Luffy.

— Claro que você preferia. — Sanji chicoteou uma resposta com desdém.

Zoro virou o rosto rapidamente e o encarou no quarto vazio, não havia mais do que uma poltrona, uma cama e uma cômoda, o olhar era tão frio e penetrante que provavelmente queria chegar até os ossos de Sanji, e congelá-los um a um.

— Mas, ele foi emparelhado com o Torao. — Zoro completou, a rigidez no tom dele não deixou dúvidas para Sanji.

_“Não vou passar a noite com alguém reclamando e contrariado.”_

Sanji ergueu-se da cama descontente, pôs-se de pé e fez sinal para Zoro segui-lo.

— Venha comigo, vou trocar com o Torao, trago ele pra ficar comigo, e você fica com o Luffy.

Mas o espadachim segurou o braço do cozinheiro antes que Sanji alcançasse a porta, o cheiro de sabonete atacou as narinas do loiro, só agora ele notou que Zoro estava barbeado e com os cabelos úmidos de um indiscutível banho recente.

— Não. — O moreno falou resoluto. — Quero ficar aqui.

Sanji ergueu a sobrancelha encaracolada, Zoro desviou o olhar soltou o braço de Sanji como se tivesse se queimado.

— Olha, Marimo indeciso, você prefere ficar com o Luffy, e eu não to a fim de ter uma porra de uma noite de merda com você de mimimi nos meus ouvidos. — Sanji despejou, a pressão do dia explodindo em ondas de raiva. — O Torao não reclama, ele deita e dorme.

Zoro cruzou os braços e observou Sanji, terem lutado contra aqueles insetos colossais cansou a todos eles, mas Sanji parecia o mais esgotado, afinal ele ainda fizera as compras para substituir o estoque perdido. Zoro analisou as olheiras de Sanji e deduziu que o loiro quase parecia precisar de uma recompensa por tudo o que passou hoje.

— Deite-se, eu já volto. — Zoro ordenou e assim Sanji assistiu ele sair do quarto com suas espadas e sua frieza.

O loiro viu o espadachim bater a porta e jogou-se de costas na cama, ele cobriu os olhos com o braço, a luminosidade já estava fazendo misérias com seu temperamento.

— Dormir uma ova! Não sou como esses merdas, preciso tomar um banho e relaxar.

Sanji apanhou dentro da mochila sua nécessaire com shampoo e sabonete pessoais, ele se encaminhou para o banheiro, que além de pequeno, era apropriado, e tinha água quente, ele percebeu agradecido assim que ligou o chuveiro e sentiu o choque em seus músculos doloridos.

Ele lavou-se sem pressa, enrolou-se na toalha, apanhou as roupas usadas do banheiro, e saiu para o quarto em busca de suas mudas limpas, de costas para a porta Sanji remexeu na mochila, apanhou um pijama muito confortável, e colocou ao lado, guardou seus equipamentos de higiene na mochila e lançou mão de outra toalha para secar os cabelos.

A toalha da cintura de Sanji caiu, e ele levou uma fração de segundo para sentir mãos tocando seus ombros, o ato causou um relaxamento tão instantâneo que ele deixou cair sua guarda, por um momento apenas aproveitou a sensação dos músculos afrouxando sob dedos calejados...

_“Calejados?”_

Sanji virou-se rapidamente dando de cara com Zoro, havia um sorriso presunçoso no rosto moreno, e Sanji sentiu o corpo arrepiar quando a língua do espadachim correu pelos lábios, deixando-os brilhantes de saliva.

— Pensei que precisava de uma massagem. — Zoro jogou um saco no chão, mas antes puxou um frasco. — Pedi isso ao Chopper, é um relaxante muscular que ele usa em mim quando estou com os músculos fadigados.

— Eu fico com isso. — Sanji tentou tirar o frasco da mão de Zoro, mas foi inútil quando Zoro se esquivou escondendo o frasco atrás das costas largas.

Sanji sentiu uma corrente elétrica correr através de sua pele, ele pensou que era indignação pura, mas então o olho de Zoro estava varrendo seu corpo que, Sanji só notou agora, estava nu.

— Não. — Zoro respondeu com a voz apertada. — Vai funcionar melhor se outra pessoa fizer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zoro o empurrou e a parte de trás dos joelhos do loiro tocaram a borda do colchão, Sanji endireitou os ombros, enfrentando Zoro.

— E porque diabos eu deixaria você me tocar, seu bastardo de merda? — Ele inquiriu arrogante.

Sem se abalar com o tom de Sanji, Zoro se aproximou dele, tirando a camiseta e expondo o peito musculoso, seus tórax se roçaram de leve e Zoro encarou a cama, em seguida voltou o olhar para Sanji, estavam tão próximos que o moreno poderia ver os raios amarelados e esverdeados brincando dentro da íris do loiro, eles compartilharam o oxigênio escasso enquanto se enfrentavam, nenhum cogitando se afastar.

— Acredite em mim, estou fazendo uma boa ação em nome do Bando. — A voz de Zoro vibrou no ar e foi direto para o pênis de Sanji, o olhar do moreno também. — Você não pode dizer que não está interessado, Ero Cook.

O desejo vibrou em cada célula de Sanji, a voz de Zoro o convencendo a perder o controle do próprio corpo, gostar de sexo tinha um limite e este limite era quando seu maior rival aparecia todo cheio de surpresas, Sanji engoliu seco e sorriu vaidoso.

— Impressionado, eh, Marimo-kun? — Ele sorriu, o olhar oblíquo fazendo Zoro querer gemer silenciosamente. — Se estiver querendo tirar uma com a sua cara, vai se dar muito mal.

O espadachim o avaliou, Sanji retribuía o olhar, eles se mediam, mas nenhum cedia, Zoro lutando sua própria guerra em convencer o cozinheiro de que precisava de ajuda para se livrar da fadiga.

E daquela ereção descarada.

— Não tenho tempo pra massagear seu ego gigante.

Zoro se aproximou ainda mais, os lábios pairando sobre os de Sanji, oferecendo, seduzindo, sentindo-se enorme sob o zíper e necessitado, mas deixando com o loiro a decisão, e era tudo o que o espadachim queria: Uma boa desculpa para cortar os obstáculos de resistência que eles mesmos subiram ao redor, queria tocar cada centímetro daquela pele pálida e imaculada, sem que fosse rolando em alguma luta infantil, e por mais de alguns segundos.

Sanji sentiu a boca queimar com a necessidade de provar o gosto do outro, a respiração pesada escapava do moreno fazendo Sanji sentir algo queimando rapidamente dentro dele, a mandíbula de Zoro apertou e foi então que o loiro esticou a língua e deslizou-a no contorno dos lábios de Zoro, incitou e com a ponta molhada se esgueirou para o interior da boca do moreno, Sanji manteve os olhos abertos mesmo quando Zoro cerrou o dele.

Zoro abriu a boca e o calor era demais para Sanji, ele empurrou a língua tocando o interior da bochecha do espadachim, provando a maciez e o gosto provocante, as mãos do cozinheiro subiram agarrando as mechas verdes e puxando o moreno para si, os mamilos rosados de Sanji arrepiaram-se com o contato da camiseta fina de Zoro, o membro duro dele tocou a coxa do loiro, e Sanji sabia que aquilo poderia ser uma grande burrice.

_“Mas puta-merda, não vou desistir agora.”_

As mãos de Zoro subiram pela cintura de Sanji, brincando com os dedos em contato com a pele branca, o espadachim tocou os vãos entre as costelas, os gomos do abdômen, e deslizou de encontro aos mamilos espetados de Sanji, adorando saber que o cozinheiro estava mordendo gemidos que queriam deixar seus lábios, ele segurou a nuca de Sanji e aprofundou o beijo sem nenhuma vergonha, os lábios de Sanji corresponderam rapidamente, assim como a língua aveludada do loiro, que movia-se dançando dentro de sua boca, atingindo-lhe o céu da boca, fazendo Zoro se contorcer de desejo, o corpo nu de Sanji entre seus braços, o coração do loiro disparado, e o gosto dele ameaçando roubar a coerência do moreno.

Zoro deu um passo para trás, e imediatamente Sanji pareceu irritado.

— Já que o seu dia foi uma merda, e o meu não foi muito melhor, quero poder dormir e esquecer essa porra toda, e quero ter certeza de que você vai estar inteiro, renovado e fazendo o café da manhã, na primeira luz do sol.

O moreno empurrou o loiro para a cama, Sanji deixou-se cair sentado, mas o olhar de Zoro não parecia satisfeito e o loiro impeliu-se para trás, os pés ficaram a um centímetro da borda, Sanji desviou o olhar para uma parede manchada, se concentrando enormemente para não corar sob o olhar analítico de Zoro.

_“Era só o que faltava... sendo avaliado por este cabeça de alga...”_

O loiro tinha todo o corpo pálido exposto na cama, o cabelo molhado escorregou deixando à vista ambos os olhos azuis profundos, mas antes que Zoro pudesse admirar, eles se distanciaram, houve uma decepção momentânea quando o moreno não pôde sustentar aquele olhar, era sempre um tipo de luta clássica dos dois, mas agora Zoro nem se incomodava em estar desapontado com a perda do contato visual, pois Sanji tinha todos os membros esticados e os músculos tensos _, todos eles_ , inclusive o pênis chamativo.

Sanji sentiu um toque ao lado de seu corpo, Zoro o fez virar-se de bruços, então o colchão afundou quando o moreno subiu na cama, sentando-se sobre suas coxas, uma perna de cada lado do loiro, em um minuto Sanji viu a camiseta fina do espadachim jogada ao lado dele, e o som do frasco do relaxante muscular sendo pressionado.

Então os dedos calejados encontraram seus ombros, escorregando em movimentos circulares, pressionando suas omoplatas, tocando entre os ossos da coluna, o calor irradiando das mãos de Zoro e atingindo cada centímetro de seu corpo, desfazendo um a um os nós de tensão, as mãos escorregaram pelas costas, tocando o centro da espinha, e então tocaram os glúteos enrijecidos pela exaustão, Zoro subia e descia as mãos, empurrando e apertando cada músculo que ainda resistisse a ceder aos seus comandos, os polegares treinados em achar os pontos de stress e desfazê-los aos poucos, então Sanji sentiu suas nádegas sendo separadas e apertadas novamente, um calor absurdo atingiu-lhe o rosto, Sanji amaldiçoou em voz alta e clara.

— AHHH... maldito filho da puta...

Mas Zoro o ignorou, estava tão distraído correndo os dedos através daquela extensão deliciosa de pele macia que não pôde se conter de vontade de pressionar mais fortemente, ele desconsiderou o rosnado de Sanji, e se manteve concentrado, apesar de sentir-se cada vez mais necessitado de um tipo de libertação.

Ele subiu as mãos, apertando a carne de Sanji, já podia perceber que o loiro estava muito mais relaxado, a maldição anterior tornou-se um gemido de satisfação, minutos se passaram enquanto Zoro deslizava as mãos através das costas de Sanji quando o espadachim sentiu o suave rebolar do cozinheiro, era quase imperceptível, então ele ergueu-se, e de pé ao lado da cama começou a massagear as coxas de Sanji, em seguida tocou cada um dos pés, o creme espalhava-se com facilidade, e quando Zoro pressionou as nádegas outra vez, Sanji gemeu quase entregue.

Sanji sentia o membro latejar contra o lençol, já sabia haver uma umidade escapando sem piedade e formando uma mancha abaixo dele, mas não podia se importar com isso quando estava a beira de um orgasmo só com os toques dos dedos capazes de Zoro em seu corpo, que antes estava absurdamente tenso, mas agora, o único músculo que se mantinha rígido, era o pênis que vibrava a cada toque quente do espadachim.

Zoro instigou Sanji a se virar de barriga para cima, ele tinha um olhar predador no rosto, mas o loiro não sentiu medo nem vergonha, as bochechas afogueadas do moreno eram nítidas e isso divertiu o loiro de alguma forma.

Quando Sanji se virou o olhar verde e desejoso de Zoro pousou em sua virilha, Sanji espiou também e apenas confirmou que seu membro gotejava, ele estava ridiculamente excitado.

— Você... terminou? — Sanji perguntou, se chutando mentalmente por sua voz ter parecido tão carente.

Zoro se limitou a negar com a cabeça, a voz grave de Sanji pareceu extremamente sensual e o moreno não confiaria em si mesmo para responder com palavras, ele jogou um olhar para o membro de Sanji outra vez, sua boca salivando com a vontade impulsiva de lamber o líquido que escapava silenciosamente dali.

Zoro resolveu mudar de tática, ele apanhou primeiro um dos pés do loiro, massageou com cuidado cada intervalo entre os dedos e as almofadas abaixo do dedão, em seguida apertou o calcanhar, e pressionou por fim toda a planta do pé, depois apanhou o outro e fez os mesmos movimentos, Sanji gemeu de contentamento, Zoro sabia que os pés eram um dos pontos de maior tensão do cozinheiro, horas de pé cozinhando, caminhadas, a pressão das lutas, tudo era refletido naqueles dois membros que suportavam todo o peso de um dia enlouquecido, e não pôde resistir quando ouviu o gemido apreciativo, ele encarou o rosto de Sanji, havia um erotismo naquela expressão que Zoro não conseguia ignorar, os olhos azuis descobertos, semifechados em um sussurro, dentes mordendo os lábios avermelhados, o relaxamento estava se espalhando dos pés em direção ao restante do corpo, o moreno viu quando Sanji cobriu os olhos com o antebraço esquerdo, a mão direita pairava acima da cabeça loira, segurando a ponta do travesseiro, Zoro imediatamente sentiu seu membro vibrante esmagado dentro das calças jeans.

As mãos do moreno subiram por suas coxas, Sanji estava tendo um péssimo momento de entrega, confiava em Zoro, sabia que o maldito poderia até ser arrogante, mas não faria nada de mal a ele, sabia que poderia simplesmente deixar a guarda cair e se entregar ás mãos do nakama, até porque Zoro estava fazendo um excelente trabalho em deixar o corpo de Sanji mole e entregue, quando seus dedos treinados encontraram os pontos tensos em seus pés, Sanji gemeu tão entregue que deveria ter se envergonhado, mas quando seus olhos se encontraram, ele leu a luxúria no rosto de Zoro e sabia que seu rosto dizia a mesma coisa.

Sanji voltou a olhar para Zoro que parecia viver um tipo de impasse, o moreno recebeu e segurou seu olhar, depois o olho verde escorregou em seu corpo e fixou-se no membro ereto de Sanji, o loiro então notou o volume absurdo formando um bojo nas calças jeans de Zoro.

— Tire isso, idiota.

As palavras simplesmente deixaram os lábios de Sanji antes que pudesse filtrá-las, foi uma benção quando Zoro não lhe ofereceu uma resposta sarcástica e imediatamente desceu o zíper e deixou-se chutar a peça para o lado, Sanji não conseguiu desviar o olhar do membro moreno que surgiu dali, quis tocá-lo na mesma hora, mas fechou as mãos em punhos, afinal, seu próprio pau vibrava exigindo atenção.

Zoro pareceu perceber o impasse de Sanji e subiu em suas coxas, se inclinou sobre o peito do loiro e seu olhar nivelou-se, a boca dolorida de vontade de beijar os lábios de Sanji até perder a coerência.

Quando os dois membros se tocaram, Sanji rosnou em sua frustração, ele sentiu quando Zoro balançou-se, esfregando-se, as mãos do espadachim espalmaram seu peito e um novo frenesi correu pelo corpo todo do cozinheiro.

— Quer uma massagem no seu pau também...? Aproveite que estou generoso hoje, Cook.

Zoro questionou, a voz dele fez a pergunta parecer mais um oferecimento do que uma bravata, ele sentiu os lábios de Sanji forçarem-se sob os dele, as mãos do cozinheiro de repente estavam em seus cabelos e costas, escorregando para as nádegas, que o loiro apertou com força, exigente, o hálito do cozinheiro encontrou seus ouvidos.

— Não ofereça coisas que não quer dar, Marimo. Você pode não aguentar depois.

— Eu aguento muito mais do que você.

Uma fração de segundo foi necessária até que Sanji sentiu seu membro ser comprimido dentro da boca aveludada de Zoro, as chupadas eram alucinantes e o loiro realmente achou que não ia durar nada quando o maldito gemeu, com um olhar afiado, Sanji viu que Zoro se tocava, o membro moreno sumindo e ressurgindo entre os dedos fortes dele.

O loiro reuniu todo seu controle para não gozar com a imagem, seria humilhante, então puxou o moreno pelos cabelos, exigindo sua boca, o beijo foi bagunçado, selvagem, e Sanji mesmo sabia que ambos estavam no limite.

Sanji virou-se com Zoro preso em seus braços, ele sentia-se duro e absurdamente necessitado, mais um minuto e explodiria, Zoro sabia estar da mesma forma e sua raiva rugiu quando não lhe foi permitido terminar o que começara.

Em um minuto Zoro estava deitado na cama, o jogo totalmente invertido, Sanji flutuava acima dele, os olhos azuis vibraram maliciosamente, o corpo delgado escorregou, tocando vários pontos que Zoro nem sabia serem sensíveis, então a boca do cozinheiro encontrou seus mamilos, chupando-os, mordendo, mas não por muito tempo, não o suficiente para Zoro se prender nesta emoção, os lábios escorregaram para o umbigo, passando pelo abdômen e chegando até o pênis moreno.

— HNNNNGG...

Foi impossível conter o grito, o pênis de Zoro latejou contra o céu da boca de Sanji, ele quase se derramou no mesmo instante, mas então a boca o abandonou, e Sanji erguia as pernas do moreno, e sua língua quente tocava outro lugar, muito mais sensível, dez vezes mais necessitado o loiro lambeu, espalhando um rio de saliva, ele mordeu uma nádega rígida do moreno e rosnou rente aos músculos trabalhados, ele se ergueu e seus olhos azuis encontraram o verde de Zoro.

— Quer massagear meu pau agora?

A pergunta de Sanji fez todos pontos sensíveis de Zoro arderem de desejo, mas ele não deixou isso à mostra, e tinha um sorriso sacana nos lábios que contrastava com as faces coradas, Sanji sentiu o próprio corpo em chamas quando a voz grave ecoou no quarto.

— Se você souber como fazer...

Sanji mal se posicionou, ele apenas ergueu as pernas de Zoro e empurrou-se, apressado e sem muito cuidado depois de toda a provocação, o espadachim mordia os lábios, as investidas começaram lentas, uma depois outra, em seguida Zoro mesmo já se jogava nos quadris de Sanji, apressado e exigente, o loiro levou um momento para se reorganizar quando sentiu o pênis sendo esmagado pelo calor e aperto do moreno, ele empurrou-se com mais força, alguns minutos e estava suando, gemendo, prestes a gozar por uma eternidade.

Ele viu o moreno apanhando o próprio pênis na mão para golpeá-lo, e na mesma hora largou as pernas morenas e segurou-lhe ambas as mãos acima da cabeça, Zoro o encarou, um sorriso compreensivo espalhou-se em seus lábios, ele desceu as mãos, mas manteve-as unidas às do loiro, e assim Sanji sorriu de forma ardente, se empurrando com mais afinco, Zoro se inclinou, rebolando como se estivesse se encaixando, então Sanji tocou um ponto arredondado dentro de Zoro, duas, três vezes até que o espadachim gritou e Sanji viu o sêmen espirrar da ponta do pênis moreno, em longos jatos perolados, quentes e viscosos, atingindo e escorregando pelo peito pálido, manchando seus mamilos e deslizando em direção a sua barriga.

Zoro tinha uma expressão arrebatada, gemendo e urrando enquanto expelia seu gozo no corpo de Sanji, o pênis intocado esguichava infinitamente, e o loiro se arremeteu com força, fodendo mais duro do que jamais tinha feito, até que se derramou dentro de Zoro, gozando interminavelmente, ele retirou o pênis ainda jorrando e deixou-se despejar no peito moreno, imediatamente Zoro depositou os dedos ali e provou do gosto de Sanji, o loiro fazia o mesmo, era um ato espelhado, os sorrisos identicamente sarcásticos e satisfeitos.

— Até que você não é ruim, Marimo-kun.

Sanji caiu deitado, ele puxou a camiseta de Zoro que jazia ao seu lado e limpou a bagunça em seu peito, barriga e coxas, em seguida fez o mesmo com Zoro, e jogou a peça para o chão.

— Idiota. Era minha última camiseta limpa.

Zoro já sentia o olho fechando, o corpo entregou-se quando Sanji o puxou para si, agarrando-o pelas costas.

— Fique sem nada, é melhor assim.

Sanji sussurrou, mas o estúpido já ressonava, o loiro o apertou em seu peito sentindo-se muito mais relaxado do que jamais sentira, ele encarou os cabelos verdes e aspirou o cheiro de sexo do pescoço de Zoro, um novo murmúrio deixou seus lábios antes que o censurasse.

— Arigatou.

Zoro sorriu, mas nada respondeu, e eles adormeceram, a fadiga de mais cedo absolutamente esquecida.

**Author's Note:**

> Oieeee!!
> 
> Saudades escrever esses dois... em breve terei um novo projeto de poucos capítulos para postar, só espero ter tempo!!
> 
> COMENTEM POR FAVOR?!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
